Walking on Sunshine
by LaNinaDeBaguio
Summary: Is one stressful morning enough to make Maddie forget that it's Christmas eve? Who's going to remind her about it? MaddieEsteban. Songfic: Walking on Sunshine, which I do not own.


a/n: Esteban/Maddie. They are freakishly cute. Yes, yes, I know I should be writing So Good to be Seen, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. The version of Walking on Sunshine used here is by Aly and Aj Michalka. A simple, short holiday fic. Merry Christmas!

"TAAAXIII!" A blonde girl of seventeen screamed at the top of her lungs, flailing her arms wildly. She checked her watch frantically. Work would start in ten minutes.

A gold rectangle with the Tipton logo caught the light. "_Maddie_". Maddie who was losing her mind for the umpteenth time. Without thinking, she took of a shoe and threw it forcibly at a passing cab, missing the door by mere inches.

"WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH MY STREET? WHY WON'T ANY OF YOU STOP?" She shrieked, making several people stare.

"Finally!" A merciful cab driver rolled to a halt in front of her building.

"Tipton Hotel, please," she gasped after stumbling into the back seat.

Finally able to catch her breath, Maddie readjusted her uniform and leaned against the window. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone. An old model – second hand – but it still helped a great deal.

Two new messages flashed on the screen. The first was from London, announcing that Ivana the Pomeranian needed a pedicure. The second, from Esteban, brought a smile to her face for the first time that morning. "_Somebody's late. Watch out for Moseby. Good morning, mi amor!_"

Esteban Ramirez, her coworker and boyfriend of half a year, made a point of greeting her good morning and good night daily. She replied with thanks and good morning then put away the phone, closing her eyes and relaxing. The radio played an upbeat tune, lifting her spirits a little.

_I used to think maybe you love me_

_Now, baby, I'm sure_

_And I just can't wait til the day_

_When you knock on my door_

For a moment, Maddie thought about Esteban. She recognized the song – Walking on Sunshine –; it reminded her of how she used to feel about him.

_Now every time I go for the mailbox_

_Gotta hold myself down_

_'Cause I just can't wait til you write me_

_You're coming around_

She hummed along to the chorus dreamily, brushing her hair with her fingers.

_I'm walking on sunshine_

_Woah_

_I'm walking on sunshine_

_Woah_

_I'm walking on sunshine_

_Woah_

_And don't it feel good_

_I used to think maybe you love me_

_I know that it's true_

_And I don't want to spend all of my life_

_Just waiting for you_

_Now, I don't want you back for the weekend_

_Not back for a day_

_No, no, no_

_Baby, I just want you back_

_And I want you to stay_

_I feel the love_

_I feel the love_

_I feel the love_

_It's really real_

_I'm on sunshine, baby, yeah!_

The last line repeated a few times until finally, the taxi stopped in front of the Tipton. Maddie paid the driver in a hurry and ran to the hotel after shutting the car door behind her.

Before walking in, the candy girl checked her watch. She cursed, realizing that she was already fifteen minutes late. When she looked down she had noticed a stain on her blouse, as well as a small rip in her skirt – two more things to worry about aside from the snow in her shoes, and it wasn't even ten o' clock.

Upon entering the Tipton, a large, lavishly decorated tree greeted Maddie. Shining gold and silver garland snaked around it branches. Decorations of every kind hung in front of its rich green leaves. The candy counter girl gasped at the sight. It was Christmas eve – and she had completely forgotten.

_I'm walking on sunshine again,_ she told herself, almost giddy with excitement.

"Guess where." Esteban's voice came from behind as he covered her eyes.

Maddie giggled, resting her hands on her hips. "Don't you mean 'guess _who_'? Even though, of course, I already _know_ who."

"Nope," he muttered in her ear. "Guess where."

He moved his hands down to Maddie's shoulders and walked around so that he was standing in front of her.

"The lobby?" She guessed, giving him a puzzled look.

Esteban grinned, shaking his head. "Look up."

She lifted her eyes to the ceiling. Noticing mistletoe hanging above them, she returned his grin.

Without waiting for a reply, the bellboy – literally – swept Maddie off of her feet, gently dropped her into a waltz pose and kissed her lips.

_And don't it feel good?_

a/n: The end. What'd ya think? It's sort of fluffed 'cause I wrote it in between Christmas parties and meals. Eh. Reviews make fantasmic gifts. x) - - - Nina


End file.
